Maniaxe
Maniaxe is one of the playable characters —actually, one of the forms that the only playable character can take— in the platform videogame Kid Chameleon. An obvious homage to the hero of the Splatterhouse videogame series, Rick Taylor, he is an axe-wielding psychopathic maniac with a hockey mask reminiscent of the Friday the 13th movies. Profile Description He wears a ripped green shirt and pair of trousers, and a hockey mask, exactly like the Splatterhouse games' hero. It should be noted that some media wrongly depict Maniaxe as bald (or with yellow hair in the JP manual), but he definitely has the same hair as Kid in the game. The sketch of Maniaxe found in the US/EU manual shows him wearing a name tag, curiously spelling his name as "Kidd". Intro_Maniaxe-1.png Maniaxe US Manual.PNG|US/EU manual sketch Maniaxe JP Manual.PNG|Japanese manual illustration Abilities Maniaxe's speciality is death. He throws axes and he has an endless amount of them. Movement Maniaxe can jump up to 6 blocks in height. He's not very agile, and has no particular ability to help him deal with terrain obstacles, but having the chance to kill any cause of hurry somehow pays for it - if the area is heavily populated with enemies, Maniaxe is a fine choice, and especially if there are enemies who cannot be killed by jumping upon them, such as Crystals and Fire Demons. Maniaxe is also an ideal character to have in boss fights. Like Red Stealth and Eyeclops, Maniaxe can't walk nor run up or down ramps; he'll just slide down. Attack !]] Axes are thrown by pressing the SPECIAL button, either while standing or jumping (not walking or ducking). There's no explanation of where Maniaxe keeps them, but he can bring a swirling blade storm over the meanies before they have time to say "Die!". Axes fly horizontally and continuously until they hit something. Maniaxe's normal rate of fire is 3.33 axes/second, if you manage to press the button that fast. When you land from a jump, the time until you can throw the next axe is reset, and you can sometimes throw one earlier than usual. By jumping and landing often, such as when standing in a cramped corridor, it is possible to increase the maximum rate of fire to a whopping 12 axes/second. The only enemies who resist axe attacks are Ninjas, who will block any physical attack against them, and Crabs who will defend themselves if they are close to you. At longer range, the axes will kill the crab. An axe's velocity is determined by adding it's standard speed to whatever Maniaxe's velocity is when it's thrown. With this in mind, some interesting results can be achieved, including an axe with zero horizontal speed! Appearances Maniaxe masks can be found in the following levels: Stage 1 *Highwater Pass 2 *Under Skull Mountain 1 *Under Skull Mountain 3 *Isle of the Lion Lord *Hills of the Warrior 1 *Hills of the Warrior 2 *Windy City *Shishkaboss Stage 2 *The Whispering Woods 1 *Whale Grotto *Pyramids of Peril *Boomerang Bosses Stage 3 *Lion's Den *Wind Castles 1 Stage 4 *Towers of Blood *The Hills Have Eyes *Monster Island *The Shimmering Caves *Alien Isle *The Land Below *The Final Marathon Category:Helmets